


Vaguely

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [96]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the middle of the night, so why was he leaving the house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaguely

“Where are you going? It’s the middle of the night.” Eric’s hand hovered over the light switch, not sure if he wanted the brightness yet.

“Nowhere, why?” Aaron was a horrible liar.

Eric frowned, “Nowhere, really? Then why are you fully dressed and in the hall at this time of night?”

Aaron hesitated, trying to think of an answer. “Why are you up in the middle of the night?”

“Because you woke me up when you were getting dressed. Your stealth needs work.” He sighed and flicked the lights on, “If it were something simple like going for a walk, you’d have told me already, so what’s the story?”

“I was just going outside to find something quick. It’s too cold outside to go out without dressing first.” Aaron hesitated again, knowing that it sounded like a strange excuse, but he didn’t want to tell Eric the real reason he was up and leaving the house. He waved toward the front door, vaguely, and tried to think of something else to say, “I won’t be long, I promise.”

Eric was still frowning at him, “I know I should trust you, but I still think that you’re hiding something from me.” He scratched the back of his neck for a moment, thinking, “I’m going back to bed.” He shrugged and turned the lights back off, leaving both of them to blink in the sudden darkness.

“I’ll be back soon, really.” He tried to look reassuring when Eric gave him another skeptical look, but then he was left alone in the hall. Aaron took a moment to be sure that Eric wasn’t going to come back out of their bedroom before moving toward the front of the house. He did have an errand to run, and for some reason the person he was meeting had insisted on it being in the middle of the night. Since he trusted them, mostly, he had agreed to the conditions. He had just hoped that Eric wouldn’t know that he was leaving the house, even in the relative safety of Alexandria it was worrisome to be out after dark.

The reason for the meeting was supposed to be a surprise, though he supposed that it wasn’t really ruined yet since Eric didn’t know why he was leaving the house. Their anniversary had been the week before, and they had been out on the road for a recruiting run. Eric had remembered, but Aaron had been caught up in all that was going on for the run and the community and he had totally forgotten. So he had made a deal with someone in Alexandria that was doing supply runs and they were making a trade. He hoped that it would make up for his forgetfulness, at least in part.


End file.
